


Mistakes Have Been Made

by Winter_Skye



Category: The Order (TV 2019)
Genre: Honestly nothing to do with the actual show, Just the three of them vibing, Not Beta Read, Randall can't bake, This is genuinely self indulgent, no spoilers for anything, the knights of saint christopher
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-09
Updated: 2020-07-09
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:20:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25161535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Winter_Skye/pseuds/Winter_Skye
Summary: In which Randall almost burns down the den trying to bake something for his pack. But they still get cake at the end of it.(Can be read as undertones of Hamish/Randall, Hamish/Randall/Liliith or none of the above!)(Rated Teen solely for the one curse word at the beginning)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 24





	Mistakes Have Been Made

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys! This is my first ever fic for this show, but I just genuinely wanted more content of just Hamish, Lillith and Randall. So I'm here to make my own content :D This would take place in the time before Jack joins the Knights. 
> 
> Sorry in advance if my writing is mostly dialogue, I got out of writing prose and typically only write plays (which are just dialogue and movements) so this might seem like that with only some extra words ^^; This isn't beta'd and I literally finished and am posting this at 3 in the morning so please excuse any mistakes! (And yes, I spell Lillith's name with 2 L's because why not)
> 
> Anyway I hope you enjoy!

"RANDALL WHAT DID YOU FUCKING DO?" Lillith yelled as she ran down the stairs, Hamish close behind. The fire alarm blaring throughout the house. 

"Don't be mad guys!" Randall called as he opened the front door, using a towel to try and air out the smoke currently coming from the kitchen. 

"That doesn't answer the question!" Hamish called, opening as many windows as he could. 

"Are you trying to burn the place down??!" Lillith stormed over and grabbed a fistful of Randall's shirt. The smoke thankfully was starting to clear but the alarm had yet to stop. "Not intentionally," Randall pleaded, holding his hands up in innocence. 

Hamish made his way over to the kitchen while Lillith continued to interrogate Randall. He picked up what was sitting on top of the counter, what it was he couldn't tell as it was indistinguishable and black. "Were you  _ baking?"  _

"Yes?" 

Lillith let out a laugh, taking a step away and walking over to where Hamish stood with the charred 'food', "You? Baking?" She let out another chuckle, "I didn't take you for a baker."

"I wanted to try something new," Randall shrugged and walked towards them. 

"Whatever for?" Hamish asked as he checked the oven to make sure it was off and there wasn't anything else left inside. 

Randall's face flushed and he averted his gaze to the floor, rubbing the back of his neck. "I um. Well I wanted to uh make something for the three of us. Just because you know? No real reason, I just thought it would be nice."

"That'd be sweet if you didn't almost burn down the house in the process," Lillith smirked and crossed her arms. 

"Hey!" Randall stood up straighter, "I told you I didn't mean to!" 

"What even was this supposed to be?" Hamish asked as he inspected the pan. "A cake?" 

"Yes! Clearly it's not that bad if you can tell what it was!" 

"No, it's pretty bad, Randall," Hamish actually let out a laugh at the absurdity of the situation. "We can help you clean this up."

"I did not agree to that!" Lillith protested, she walked over to the couch and flopped down. 

"Fine,  _ I'll  _ help you clean up." Hamish said, to which Randall lit up. "And maybe you can try again? With some help?" 

"Really?? You'll let me back in the kitchen??" Randall joked. "Is Lillith going to join too?" He asked, sending a glance her way to which she sighed before getting up, "I'm just not helping with the cleaning," she grumbled, leaning against the wall. 

Together, Randall and Hamish cleaned up the mess that was the burnt cake pan (which was up for debate whether they should throw it out or try to salvage it), and the remnants of ingredients on the counters. Hamish pulled out another cake pan from the cupboard and placed it on the counter, "It's square, but it'll have to do," He said with a shrug. 

"Why do we even have cake pans in here?" Lillith asked, "The Knights aren't known for our baking skills." 

"Always good to be prepared," Hamish replied as he began looking through the rest of the cupboards to make sure that they still had enough ingredients. He pulled out everything as he found it and placed it on the counter. 

"I'm surprised we even have half of this stuff," Lillith commented as she picked up and inspected a bag of flour, "It's not like we cook a lot."

"Maybe  _ you  _ don't but I can make some good food. I'm not just good with drinks," Hamish remarked as he returned with eggs from the fridge. 

Randall watched as Hamish began to meticulously measure out the ingredients and dump them into a bowl, "Hey man don't you want a recipe or something? I think we're good with only one mess up from me today."

"It's an old family recipe, I learned it when I was young." Randall let out a quiet 'oh' after Hamish's explanation. "Randall, can you turn on the oven? And Lillith can you grab some Vanilla from the cabinet? I forgot to get it myself." Both of them did as they were asked as Hamish began to mix what he poured into the bowl. 

They worked quietly and smoothly with each other, Randall cracking the eggs when he was asked and Lillith asking to mix it all together, which may have been done a bit more aggressively than needed. Both Randall and Hamish chalked it up to her getting out her anger. Anger about what they didn't know and weren't sure they wanted to ask. Finally it was all poured into the new pan and placed into the correct temperature oven. All 3 of them crashed on the couch happy and smiling. 

They talked until the timer beeped signaling that it was cooked. Randall was the first one to jump up so he ran over to pull it out, and before Hamish could yell a word of caution he had reached in without an oven mitt and quickly withdrew his hand yelping in pain. He held it for a minute while it healed, with Lillith yelling into the kitchen, full of sarcasm, "Do you need a kiss to make that feel better?" Followed by her laughter. 

"Haha funny Lillith. I'm okay, thanks for asking." Randall grabbed an oven mitt and pulled out the pan, this time without pain. 

After it was cooled and frosted, they each grabbed a slice and sat back down on the couch before digging in. Randall was the first one to take a bite," DUDE. This is so good!! What's in this? I mean I helped make it but there's gotta be something I didn't notice."

"Magic," Hamish replied with a slight smile. 

"No-," Randall's mouth was on the floor. 

"Joking," Hamish laughed as he took his own bite, "It's just a family recipe. One of the only good ones in my opinion."

"Hmm this is pretty good," Lillith hummed as she ate her own piece. "Much better than whatever that blackened thing Randall tried to make was."

They sat and ate in silence until Randall spoke up, "Man why didn't you ever tell us you could bake?" 

"No one ever asked."

"Okay does anyone else have a talent they never any of us about??" Randall asked, looking from both Hamish to Lillith, "Lillith do you??" 

"I mean I know how to crochet but I don't do it," she responded before shoving another bite of cake into her mouth. "Not really a useful skill for a werewolf." 

Both Hamish and Randall exchanged a look before laughing at the absurdity of the idea of their Lillith knowing how to do something they associated with old ladies. Lillith just shrugged and finished her cake. 

"Randall," Hamish spoke up as he set his plate to the side, "thank you for trying to do something for us."

"Hey you're the one who fixed it!" Randall countered. 

"Still was nice," Hamish gently smiled. 

Once the other two set their plates down it was decided they would watch a movie. When that was picked they got comfortable on the couch, some legs tangled together and 

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! I would love to do more little fics like this just about the domestic things between these three. I honestly just want to explore their dynamic, so if you have any ideas feel free to drop them in the comments! I might make a series of them. 
> 
> This can be taken as undertones of Hamish/Randall, Hamish/Randall/Lillith, or none of the above! All up to however you want to see it :) I could try and write more of the actual ships if y'all actually want to see it, but I don't know. 
> 
> Kudos and comments are greatly appreciated!! <3


End file.
